Secrets
by LuxLouise
Summary: James and Hermione finally get caught, but can James fix his mess when he puts his foot in his mouth?


This is a no-voldy AU! James and Lily never married, and James cant help but muck things up!

I hope you enjoy my first foray into Jamione!

This hasn't been beta'd so any mistakes are mine!

I also know this an awful title! I panicked!

I don't own anything!

"We cant keep doing this James, someone's going to catch us."

Hermiones meant the words she was saying but Gods did his hands feel good on her. His lips attached to her neck, just hard enough that she knew she would have to charm the mark away.

"Have I ever told you you worry to much Love? Everyone's busy celebrating. We havent been caught yet."

James grabbed her, lifting her on top of his desk, her legs automatically wrapping around him, pushing her silk dress higher up her thighs.

Hermione sighed as James ran his hands up her thighs

"Our luck is bound to run out eventually, someone will surely notice were missing."

"Oh kitten, did you really think you could pull one over on me?"

James jerked back from Hermione, pushing himself as far away from her as he could get, while Sirius leaned against the closed door to his office.

"Sirius? What the hell?"

Sirius laughed "What the hell indeed, eh Prongs? How long have you been shagging our sweet Hermione?"

Hermione was mortified. Of all the people to catch them, of course it was Sirius. She would never live this down. She should just move countries and be done with it.

James ran his hands through his hair "Its not what it looks like Pads. It was nothing."

Hermione couldnt stop the tears. She adjusted her dress, threw a small stinging hex at Sirius and bolted out the door.

"Well, you certainly mucked that up didnt you, you insensitive prat."

James scrubbed his hands down his face. "That wasnt what I meant! This is awful. Why couldnt you just mind your own business Sirius?"

Sirius chuckled, peeking into a box on the mantle "Now you know that's not in my nature, curious lad I am. I've had my suspicions for months now. What's the deal? Just looking for a bit of action from a younger women, eh Prongs?"

James slapped Sirius upside his head "Of course not! I mean sure, it started that way but, the things I feel for her, I never felt for Lily what I feel for her."

James and Lily had gotten together in their sixth year at Hogwarts, one botched contraception charm and nine months later, Harry was born. They both tried to make it work, but realised they were better off as co-parents than as a couple. Harry was raised with two parents who loved him immensely and respected one another. James had at one time been head over heels for Lily and for him to say he felt more for Hermione, well Sirius wasnt sure what to do with that.

"Look mate, go find her, I'm sure you can fix this. Why havent you told anyone? I'm sure Harry would be alright with it."

James sighed "I dont know! Weve just never brought it up! I wanted too, but it never seemed like the right time."

"It was never going to be the right time but now you've gone and fucked it up. I mean that was a padfoot-level fuck up."

James looked at Sirius with a grin "Did you just use yourself as level to grade a fuck up?"

"Well, I have been known from time to time to cause a bit of an upset."

James laughed, causing Sirius to huff "Shut it you, now go out there, find your witch, snog the life out of her in front if everyone and be done with it."

It wasnt a half bad idea. James was at least going to attempt to apologize at the very least. Heading back out to the party carrying on on the back lawn of his estate, James saw Harry dancing with Theo. He wouldn't make a scene at his sons wedding reception, but he had to find her.

He looked for her for twenty minutes to no avail. Heading to the bar, Harry approached him, clapping him on the back "There you are dad! I've been looking all over for you! Everything alright?"

"Just fine lad, you and Theo ready to head out?"

They were headed to Fiji for a weeklong honeymoon that evening.

"Yep, just wanted to say goodbye before we leave. Would you mind checking on Hermione for me this week? Something was bothering her before she left earlier. I'm a bit worried."

James nearly choked on his whiskey as Sirius slapped him on the back "Dont worry about Hermione, I'm sure your dad will take real good care of her while your gone! Now have fun and dont do anything I wouldnt do!"

Harry laughed "Shouldnt be a problem Pads! Can I talk to you for a second?"

James was trying to get his breathing under control as Harry led Sirius away. He had to find her.

He hadn't heard from nor seen Hermione in two weeks. All the owls he sent were returned unopened, her floo was blocked, and she was always out when he stopped by the bookshop she owned. Harry and Theo had returned from their honeymoon and James was trying to figure out a way to bring Hermione up to him without looking suspicious.

A knock to the door in his office at the ministry pulled him from his thoughts. Harry was standing in the doorway with a worried look in his face.

"You busy dad? I need to talk to you about something."

"Of course not son, everything alright?"

Harry pulled the door shut and sat down, staring hard at his father "I need you to be honest with me. What did you do to Hermione?"

James could swear his heart stopped in that moment and all the color drained from his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh knock it off dad. I'm not an idiot. I'm the best Auror you have. You thought I wouldn't notice when my dad and best friend started sleeping together? I've known the whole time!"

To say James was shocked would be an understatement.

"Why didnt you say anything if you knew?"

He was just buying time, trying to avoid the question and Harry knew it.

"I'm not an idiot and neither of you are remotely stealthy. How you became head Auror I'll never know. You were both always disappearing at the same time, staring at each other when you thought no one noticed. Also, you left a pair of your boots at her flat a few months ago. It wasn't hard to put together."

Well damn, they thought they had been so careful. Apparently for no reason.

James sighed and looked down "at the reception, Sirius walked in on us in my office."

Harry groaned "I really dont need the details dad."

James gave him a small smile "And I won't be giving them to you. Sirius walked in and I may or may not have said something that she took the wrong way."

Harry was glaring at his father "Just what did you say? I've never seen her like this before. You may be my dad and my boss but I'm not afraid to kick your arse."

James snorted "You could try.

"So again I ask, what have you done to her? What did you say?"

"I told Sirius it wasnt what it looked like and that it was nothing."

James looked up to see Harry staring at him "You'll go fix this and you will fix it now. Youll apologize and grovel and beg for her forgiveness. Then you'll leave her alone. Since it was apparently SOMETHING to her. You could have any witch you want dad. Dont hurt her more than you already have."

With that, Harry stormed from his office, slamming his door in the process.

James' head thumped down on his desk as he groaned. He had to come up with a plan and fast.

Later that evening, James knocked on the door to Hermiones flat, holding a bag from the deli she liked in one hand and most recent edition of Hogwarts, A History in the other. This was torture he thought, as he knocked a second time.

Suddenly the door swung open, revealing Hermione who looked like she hadn't slept in days, but still just as beautiful as he always thought she looked.

"What do you want James? I don't need you forced apology from Harry."

Hermione started to turn around and presumably slam the door in his face.

"Its not forced, I've been trying to apologize for two weeks! Please just let me in so I can explain."

Hermione gestured him inside, shutting the door and crossing her arms.

"Merlin witch you aren't going to make this easy on me are you?" James sighed.

"You made your stance on our relationship, or whatever it was, very clear that night James. I was obviously deluding myself into thinking it was something more. If you're here to apologize in the Hope's that we can just pick right back up where we were, then you're mistaken."

Hermione was clearly trying hard to not cry and it broke James heart.

"I'm not, I came to apologize because it was a rotten thing to say and I should have never said it. I'm so sorry Hermione, truly. Can you forgive me?"

Hermione looked up at him with her tear filled gorgeous brown eyes

"I cant do this anymore, James. I cant be your dirty little secret, your younger mistress, your sex buddy. I thought I could but somewhere along the way, I started feeling things for you! I tried to force them away, telling myself it would never happen, we would never be more than that. I just cant do it. I accept your apology but you need to leave."

As she started to walk away, something inside him snapped. He wasnt going to let her, he wanted her and he was going to take her. Throwing the bag and the book on the floor, James grabbed Hermiones arm, pulling her back to him.

"I want you. All of you, every morning and every night. I want you to be by my side every day. I panicked when Sirius came in, I shouldnt have said that and I'm sorry, so bloody sorry! But I'm not giving you up. We have apparently not been as sneaky as we thought, so theres no one to hide it from. Anyone who cares isnt important and can sod off. You're mine and I'll fight for you if I have too. Just please, I'll get on my knees and beg if i have too, just give me one more chance to make this right."

Hermione looked up into his hazel eyes and didnt see any sort of deception, she knew he meant it.

"Okay-"

Then he was kissing her. Kissing her like he never had before. Making sure she knew that he meant every word he said.

"I love you, you silly witch. You cant get rid of me that easy


End file.
